1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flooring display panels having durable polymeric film labels applied thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the flooring industry, flooring material samples are used to display various types of flooring materials to potential purchasers. Such flooring material samples typically include rectangular panels comprising flooring materials such as hardwood planks, vinyl sheets or tiles, ceramic tiles, and the like. Because flooring products are produced in a wide variety of styles, materials, colors, and finishes, it is important that purchasers be able to ascertain how a particular flooring product will look when assembled on a floor surface. Flooring display panels are often used to present accurate representations of these flooring materials to prospective buyers. Therefore, it is common for flooring product manufacturers, distributors, retailers, and the like to have a large number of such panels on hand that represent a variety of flooring products available for inspection. Such panels may be arranged in racks or display fixtures. It is desirable to have detailed information relating to a particular flooring product permanently and attractively attached to the panel for use by a seller or buyer. Accordingly, informational and promotional labels are often directly adhered to portions of the surfaces of these flooring display panels.
Printed labels are known for associating printed information with such flooring samples. These labels are pre-printed with information that identifies or describes their associated flooring materials, and are attached to these objects by various types of permanent or semi-permanent connections. The information on these labels may include printed text, images, or a combination of printed text and images. The text and or images may be printed in black and white or in color, and may be printed using one or more known printing methods. Such labels typically include printed paper, paperboard, or cardboard substrates (hereinafter collectively referred to as “paper”). In order to make these printed paper labels somewhat moisture and wear resistant and therefore more durable than plain paper labels, the outer printed surfaces of such labels may be coated with a moisture-resistant and wear-resistant transparent coating after printing. Alternatively, a thin transparent or translucent plastic laminate may be adhered to the printed surface with a substantially transparent adhesive to provide a protective surface on the label. The transparent laminate film may extend past the edges of the overlaid paper label such that the edges of the laminate film may be directly adhered to the flooring sample, thereby affixing the label to the display panel.
Often it is desirable that identification or informational labels of this type remain permanently attached to the flooring samples for extended periods. It is not uncommon for such flooring display panels to be subjected to repeated handling and other harsh treatment. Such handling often damages or mars conventional printed paper labels. For example, paper labels laminated on their outer faces with a transparent or translucent plastic film are commonly used to label flooring panels. As a result of the repeated handling of these panels, it is common for the plastic laminate films to at least partially delaminate from the flooring panels and the underlying paper label. Furthermore, because the printed information is typically printed on a paper label before the paper label is laminated with the transparent plastic film, this delamination can at least partially destroy or obscure at least a portion of the printed information on the label, thereby detracting from the overall appearance of the hardwood flooring panel.
Accordingly, there is a need for flooring display panels to include a more durable and attractive label that is more resistant to degradation than conventional laminated paper labels.